Just one kiss
by Slyeranime
Summary: Warning : Narusasu BL OOC Bisikan orang-orang disekitarnya semakin keras. Bisa dibilang mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa Naruto selalu bersikap lunak kepada Sasuke yang selalu kasar terhadapnya.


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rating : T

Warning : BL OOC

Pair : Narusasu

Just One Kiss

By Slyeranime

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan idiot! Jangan menggangguku!" Bentak Sasuke kepada salah satu pemuda berambut blonde. Ia melempar kue coklat yang di berikan padanya ke lantai.

Naruto memandang Kue yang hancur berantakan itu dengan muram. Ia menunduk dan berusaha membersihkan lantai yang sekarang berlumur coklat.

Beberapa orang disekitar mereka berbisik membicarakan perlakuan sang pemuda Uchiha kepada sang Uzumaki. Sebenarnya hari ini adalah hari Valentine, setiap orang memberikan sebuah hadiah kepada orang-orang yang disayanginya. Dan inilah yang dilakukan Naruto saat ini, ia bermaksud memberikan sebuah kue coklat bikinannya sendiri kepada Sasuke. Tapi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang bagus, karena bukannya senang sang Uchiha malah meneriakinya di hadapan teman-temannya dan membanting kue buatannya ke lantai.

"Sepertinya kau tidak suka coklat ya, Sasuke?" Kata Naruto akhirnya. Ia kembali berdiri dan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. "Nanti akan kubuatkan yang lain."

Bisikan orang-orang disekitarnya semakin keras. Bisa dibilang mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti, mengapa Naruto selalu bersikap lunak kepada Sasuke yang selalu kasar terhadapnya. Naruto dibentak dihadapan mereka sudah bukan hal yang baru lagi, dulu Naruto bahkan hampir jatuh dari tangga karena didorong oleh Sasuke. Tapi pemuda bermata biru itu hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Sasuke untuk lebih berhati-hati. Setelah itu Naruto tetap menempel kepada Sasuke yang lebih memperlakukannya sebagai pembantu dibanding sebagai sahabatnya.

Jika dilihat dari sisi Naruto, sepertinya ia tipe orang yang tebal muka dan tak pernah letih. Naruto tidak perduli dengan tanggapan orang-orang disekitarnya mengenai dirinya. Toh sebenarnya dia bukan salah satu siswa di Konoha high School, ia sering datang kesana hanya untuk menemui Sasuke saja. Dan Sudah menjadi rutinitas Naruto menunggu Sasuke di depan gerbang Konoha high School untuk pulang bersama. Ia bahkan tidak segan-segan membolos dari sekolahnya sendiri jika jam pulangnya tidak sama dengan jam pulang Sasuke.

"Jhaa, Sasuke ayo kita pulang." Sahut Naruto bersemangat seakan-akan tak terjadi sesuatu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan kesal. Sebenarnya ia benar-benar sudah muak dengan kelakuan orang dihadapannya ini. Ia sendiri bingung, mengapa pemuda itu begitu betah disampingnya, padahal tak pernah sekalipun Sasuke memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Sasuke pertama kali bertemu Naruto sejak masih di taman kanak-kanak. Waktu itu Naruto tipe anak yang mudah bergaul dan disukai orang-orang disekitarnya. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang lebih suka menyendiri daripada bermain dengan teman sebayanya. Kelebihan yang dimiliki Naruto membuat beberapa temannya merasa iri dan tidak suka padanya. Suatu hari seorang anak berusaha menjahili Naruto dengan memasukkan barang miliknya sendiri ke dalam ransel Naruto. Untungnya Sasuke melihat hal itu dan membela Naruto ketika anak itu mulai menangis dan menuduh Naruto sebagai pencuri. Sejak saat itulah Naruto mulai mendekati Sasuke. Ia terus mengikuti Sasuke kemanapun Sasuke pergi. Ia bahkan tidak keberatan ketika Sasuke mulai memerintahnya untuk melakukan ini dan itu. Dan hal itu terus berlanjut hingga sekarang.

Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan orang yang jahat, ia hanya tidak menyukai kepribadian Naruto yang bertentangan dengan dirinya. Sasuke sendiri adalah orang paling popular di sekolahnya. Gadis-gadis manis di sekolahnya rela mengantri untuk menjadi pacarnya. Tapi berkat Naruto, Sasuke selalu merasa terawasi dan sulit beraktivitas sesuai keinginannya. Sasuke tidak habis pikir, apa Naruto tidak punya kesibukan lain selain terus mengikutinya? Apa terus teraniaya di sisinya membuat Naruto begitu merasa bahagia?

"Hei Sasuke, berapa banyak coklat yang kau terima hari ini?" Tanya Naruto seraya memutar-mutar kunci apartemennya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Bukan urusanmu." Balas Sasuke jutek, tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang langsung memasang tampang cemberut di sampingnya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian Sasuke mendengar tawa kecil dari Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa yang lucu?" Sasuke menoleh ke Naruto.

Pemuda pirang itu memasang cengiran khasnya. "Sepertinya kau tidak menerima coklat dari siapapun."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berpikir.

_Bagaimana dia bisa tau?_

Banyak gadis yang memang ingin memberikan coklat padanya, tapi tak ada satupun yang diterima Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke tidak ada yang special dari hari ini. Untuk apa ikut merayakan hari yang bahkan asal usulnya tidak jelas?

"Aku tidak suka coklat." Balas Sasuke akhirnya. Ia sengaja mempercepat langkahnya. Rasanya ia ingin cepat-cepat sampai rumah.

Sedangkan Naruto entah mengapa masih tersenyum-senyum sendiri di sampingnya.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto ketika Sasuke sudah sampai di depan Rumahnya, "Lain kali akan kuberikan hadiah yang lain. Kau harus terima ya?"

Sasuke hanya menatap Naruto sebentar. Cengiran lebar pemuda itu menghiasi wajahnya yang berkulit kecoklatan. Tanpa repot-repot menjawab ia segera melongos masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tidak menghiraukan teriakan "Sampai Jumpa" dari pemuda berambut blonde di belakangnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, Sasuke menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. Ia memandang langit-langit kamarnya dengan letih. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, selama ini Sasuke sama sekali belum pernah melihat sisi buruk Naruto. Ia bahkan tak pernah melihatnya marah atau membentaknya. Hanya cengiran dan senyuman dari sang blondelah yang selalu muncul ketika Sasuke memandangnya. Berkali-kalipun Sasuke menbentaknya, memanggilnya idiot atau bahkan melukainya, Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan kebencian atau kemarahan kepadanya malah sebaliknya.

"Si idiot itu!" Gumam Sasuke.

NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu

Hari itu sama seperti hari biasanya, Naruto bersandar di gerbang Konoha High School menunggu Sasuke. Ia bersiul siul sendiri sambil mengamati setiap orang yang berjalan keluar dari sekolah tersebut. Sudah 2 jam Naruto menunggu, tapi Sasuke tak kunjung muncul. Ia melirik ke dalam sekolah tersebut, berusaha menimbang-nimbang apa lebih baik dia masuk atau tidak. Naruto mengangkat bahu, ia memutuskan untuk kembali menunggu Sasuke di gerbang saja, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan keluar.

Di perpustakaan Sasuke terlihat sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya. Hari ini dia memutuskan untuk belajar sebentar di perpustakaan. Tapi karena keasyikan sepertinya ia lupa waktu. Ia baru sadar ketika penjaga perpustakaan mendatanginya dan mengatakan bahwa sebentar lagi perpustakaan akan segera tutup. Sasuke dengan kaget melirik jam tangannya dan segera membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia sedikit berlari melewati kelas-kelas yang telah kosong dan sepi. Ketika sampai di depan pintu sekolahnya, Sasuke mendapati Naruto masih berdiri menunggunya di sana.

"Hei Sasuke, hari ini pulang bareng Naruto lagi ya?" Seseorang tiba-tiba menyapa.

Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh kepada seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya.

"Sepertinya dia sudah menunggu dari tadi." Sakura mengedikkan kepalanya kepada Naruto yang tidak memerhatikan mereka.

Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa.

"Apa kau tidak bosan pulang dengannya terus?" Lanjut Sakura. "Bagaimana kalau hari ini kau pulang denganku saja?"

Sasuke memandang Sakura. Sebenarnya Sasuke tahu kalau Sakura telah lama menyukainya, tapi Sasuke tak pernah memberinya kesempatan untuk mendekat. Sasuke memandang Naruto yang terlihat sedang menatap sepatunya sendiri.

Apa ia merasa khawatir kepada Naruto?

Cih! Yang benar saja! Sasuke sama sekali tidak perduli kepada pemuda aneh itu.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Naruto dan kembali memandang Sakura. "Baiklah, ayo kita pulang."

Keterkejutan Sakura tergambar jelas di wajahnya. Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama karena ia melirik Naruto dengan tatapan tidak enak. "Lalu Naruto bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

"Sudah jangan perdulikan dia. Kita keluar lewat belakang saja." Sahut Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Sakura dan menuntunnya berjalan.

Walau tidak enak, sakura tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke membuka diri kepadanya.

"_Maaf ya, Naruto._" Batinnya dalam hati.

Uzumaki Naruto masih terlihat menunggu di tempat yang sama. Ia sedikit menguap dan kembali melirik jam tangannya. Masih tak ada tanda-tanda kemunculan Sasuke. Apa lebih baik dia masuk saja dan mencarinya sendiri? Di tengah kegalauannya, sebuah suara yang di kenalinya menyapanya.

"Oi Naruto sedang apa kau?" Shikamaru teman Naruto saat SMP sekaligus teman sekelas Sasuke di Konoha high School berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto.

"Kau lihat Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto tanpa basa basi.

Pemuda itu memandang Naruto bingung. "Eh? Kau menunggunya? Tapi Sasuke baru saja pulang lewat pintu belakang." Jelasnya.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Sasuke sudah pulang?

"Oh ya, tadi dia bersama Sakura." Kata Shikamaru mengingat-ingat.

Entah mengapa kata-kata Shikamaru seperti makian untuknya. Mendadak darahnya mendidih. Tubuhnya menegang. Dan tanpa disadarinya tangannya mengepal. Tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya memandang shikamaru dalam diam. Sepertinya ia sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah Naruto, kau pulang denganku saja." Tawar Shikamaru. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Naruto berusaha menariknya ikut bersamanya.

Naruto tetap tak bergerak. Ia menepis tangan Shikamaru dengan kasar.

Shikamaru yang sempat mengeluh kesakitan dan berniat untuk protes, langsung terdiam ketika memandang wajah Naruto yang menegang karena marah. Dan tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto berbalik dan berlari entah kemana.

NaruSasuNaruSasuNaruSasu

"Sasuke minggu ini kau ada acara?" Tanya Sakura. Ia dengan Sasuke sedang berjalan pulang bersama.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau tidak ke festifal hanami bersamaku? Aku ingin melihat kembang api." Rengek Sakura manja.

Sasuke orang yang di ajak bicara tidak memberikan respon. Sejujurnya Sasuke tidak begitu mendengar atau lebih tepatnya tidak begitu perduli dengan apa yang dikatakan gadis itu. Ia sedang memikirkan hal lain. Seorang pemuda yang selalu menunggunya di pintu gerbang Konoha tak pernah hilang dari benaknya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura yang merasa tidak diperdulikan, sedikit menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh Sasuke untuk menarik perhatiannya.

"Hentikan!" Bentak Sasuke keras seraya menarik tangannya sendiri dari genggaman Sakura. Jujur ia tidak suka di sentuh.

Mata emerald Sakura melebar kaget. Ia lalu menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat akan menangis.

Sasuke menghela nafas, ia menunduk menatap gadis itu.

_Baru dibentak seperti itu saja langsung menangis. Berbeda sekali dengan Naruto. _Pikirnya.

"Maafkan aku." Bisik Sakura. Suaranya bergetar.

_Ck dia benar-benar menangis._

Inilah mengapa Sasuke merasa begitu malas bergaul dengan wanita. Mereka terlalu lemah. Tapi bagaimanapun Sasuke tidak ingin dicap pemuda jahat yang membuat wanita menangis.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura, ia berkata dengan lebih lembut, "Hei, aku minta maaf."

Sepertinya langkah Sasuke ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, karena sakura segera mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertemu dengan mata onyx Sasuke. Wajah mereka hanya berjerak beberapa centi, hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Ketika bibir Sakura mulai mendekat, sebuah tangan besar mencengkram pundaknya dari belakang dan membalik tubuh Sakura secara paksa.

"Naruto?" Pekik Sakura kaget Ketika mendapati Naruto telah berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Halo Sakura." Sapa Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke yang juga baru menyadari keberadaan Naruto, langsung mundur kebelakang. Bukan karena kaget, tapi ia merasa sedikit takut. Karena Naruto yang tersenyum itu terlihat berbeda. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman Naruto yang biasanya. Seperti senyuman palsu yang dipaksakan dan berbahaya.

Naruto melepaskan cengkramannya di punggung Sakura, lalu menatap Sasuke dan berkata, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan apapun kepadaku, Sasuke? Kitakan bisa pulang bersama." Sahutnya masih dengan senyuman yang sama.

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Mulutnya terkunci. Baru pertama kali ia melihat Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Oh yah, hari ini aku ingin kau mampir di tempatku. Ayo kita pergi." Kata Naruto, tanpa menunggu jawaban Sasuke, ia telah mencengkram tangan Sasuke dan setengah menyeretnya.

"Jangan sentuh aku idiot!" Bentak Sasuke. Ia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari Naruto, tapi cengkraman Naruto malah semakin erat dan terasa menyakitkan.

Naruto benar-benat menyeret Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Ia baru melepaskan Sasuke, ketika mereka sampai di dalam rumah. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Naruto mengunci pintu apartemennya dan menyimpannya ke dalam kantong celananya. Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dan membuka kulkas.

Apartemen Naruto tidak begitu besar, hanya terdiri dari 3 ruangan saja : Kamar tidur, kamar mandi, dan ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan ruang TV. Disini Naruto hanya tinggal sendiri.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Tanya Naruto tanpa memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia memandang cap tangan Naruto di tangannya dan mengernyit kesakitan. Tangannya terasa mati rasa.

"Kau tahu, aku sudah membuat kue yang baru untukmu. Tenang saja rasanya berbeda dari kue yang kemarin." Kata Narutoia mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong-motong kue.

Sasuke masih tak bergerak di tempatnya. Ia tertegun melihat Naruto yang begitu berbeda dari biasanya. Tak ada senyuman apalagi cengiran.

"Ayo duduk disini." Naruto memanggil Sasuke. Ia menarik satu kursi di meja makannya untuk Sasuke.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikan Naruto. Ia berjalan ke pintu, dan berdecak kesal begitu mengingat bahwa Naruto telah menguncinya.

"Buka, Aku ingin pulang." Perintah Sasuke.

Naruto yang biasanya selalu menuruti semua perkataan Sasuke, kali ini tak bergeming.

"Duduk." Balas Naruto. Tak ada nada mengancam dari nada suaranya, tapi timbul aura mencekam dari dirinya.

Sasuke ternga-nga. Apa Naruto sedang menantangnya?

"Buka atau ku dobrak." Ancam Sasuke.

Naruto masih tidak begeming. Ia memandang kaku Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak perduli lagi. Ia mulai menendang pintu itu dengan satu kakinya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, ia merasakan sebuah cengkraman erat di pundaknya. Tubuh Sasuke di hentakan dengan kasar ke tembok.

"Brengsek!" Umpat Sasuke keras seraya memelototi pemuda dihadapannya itu. Posisi Sasuke tidak menguntungkan ia dihimpit tembok dan tubuh Naruto. kedua tangan Naruto berada di kanan kirinya, mengunci Sasuke.

"Katakan padaku apa maumu?" Naruto berbisik menatap tajam Sasuke.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa diancam dan ia tidak bisa menerima itu. Baginya Naruto hanya orang aneh yang selalu mengganggu hidupnya. Apa sih yang bisa dilakukannya?

"Enyah!" Bentak Sasuke, membalas Naruto dengan Death glarenya, "enyahlah dari hidupku!"

"Heh," Naruto menyeringai berbahaya. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan Death glare Sasuke. Ia malah mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sasuke dan berbisik tepat di telinganya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus membunuhku. Karena sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Buluk kuduk Sasuke berdiri hanya dengan mendengar bisikan itu. Apa ini benar-benar Naruto yang dikenalnya? Si idiot itu? Sasuke tak mengatakan apapun. Bibirnya terlalu berat untuk bergerak. Ia shock melihat orang yang dikenalnya sejak kecil bisa bersikap begitu berbahaya. Perasaannya mulai campur aduk.

Melihat ekspresi Sasuke, seringai Naruto semakin lebar. Ia menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sasuke, lalu kembali berkata, "Semua perintahmu selalu kulakukan agar kau tidak lari dariku. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak cukup untukmu. Apa aku harus memberimu peringatan?" Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya "Dengar Uchiha Sasuke, Kau adalah milikku. Dan aku tidak suka melihat milikku di sentuh orang lain."

Mata Onyx Sasuke melebar ketika menyadari wajah Naruto semakin dekat kepadanya. Ia was-was. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mendorong Naruto menjauh darinya.

"Idiot! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku ini laki-laki."

"Aku juga."

Naruto tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi dongkol Sasuke. Dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sasuke.

Sasuke mulai panik ketika jarak diantara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata ketika bibir Naruto melumat bibirnya dengan lembut. Sasuke tak bisa bergerak atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu bergerak. Kedua tangannya mencengkram baju Naruto dengan erat.

Bibir Naruto terasa begitu lembut di bibirnya. Walau berat, tapi Sasuke mengakui bahwa ciuman Naruto terasa begitu nikmat. Sepertinya Naruto sudah berpengalaman dalam hal ini. Sasuke bahkan ingin protes ketika Naruto mengakhiri ciumannya begitu cepat.

Sasuke membuka matanya dan mata biru Naruto langsung menyapanya. Walau telah terpisah, tapi jarak diantara bibir mereka masih begitu dekat. Saking dekatnya Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan nafas panas Naruto di wajahnya. Tak ada yang berani merusak keheningan. Kedua mata hanya saling menatap satu sama lain. Selama ini Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa mata biru Naruto bisa terlihat begitu indah, mempesona. Bagaikan samudra yang siap menenggelamkannya. Mata itu membuat Sasuke tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di pikiran pemuda dihadapannya itu. Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan begitu serius tanpa berkedip. Dipandang begitu Sasuke merasa wajahnya terasa panas. Sepertinya sekarang ia sudah semerah tomat.

"A-apa kau gay?" Sasuke memecah keheningan. Setelah dipikir-pikir ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto berjalan dengan seorang wanita, apalagi berpacaran.

Tanpa diduga ekspresi wajah Naruto langung berubah menjadi lebih cerah. Ia tersenyum lebar.

_Apa Naruto yang biasanya telah kembali? _

Naruto akhirnya menjauhkan dirinya dari Sasuke lalu mengangkat bahu. "Yah aku juga tidak begitu tahu, tapi bagiku hanya kau yang ada dihati." Setelah itu ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya sendiri sambil cengengesan.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. Apa ia sedang tidak salah liat? Dihadapannya sekarang Naruto sedang tersipu malu? Apa ia lupa kalau baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia telah mencium paksa Sasuke?

"Dasar orang aneh!" desis Sasuke kesal.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya bingung, "Sasuke apa kau marah?"

"Dasar sok innocent!"

"Eh, kenapa?"

"Apa kau sadar apa yang barusan kau lakukan padaku?"

"Hehehe apa ya?"

"Aaargh dasar dobe!" Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dengan tas ranselnya.

"Oi Sasuke sakit!"

"Mati sana!"

"Iya, iya aku minta maaf." Kata Naruto akhirnya. "Aku tau, aku terlalu kasar, tapi itu kan karena kau berselingkuh!"

Sasuke berhenti memukuli Naruto. Ia memandang Naruto berang "Apa aku pernah bilang kalau aku suka padamu? Memangnya kita pacaran?"

"Biar saja!" Jawab Naruto ketus. "Lagipula kau menikmati ciumanku kan? Kau menyukainya kan?"

Iya betul Sasuke memang menyukainya. Sasuke bahkan masih mengingat kelembutan bibir Naruto di bibirnya. Dan tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia mulai meraba bibirnya sendiri.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Kau ingin lagi ya?" goda Naruto kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke yang baru sadar dari imajinasinya langsung merah padam karena marah campur malu.

_Sial! Ia mempermainkanku!_

"Baka!" Sasuke memukul wajah Naruto dengan tasnya, lalu menyambar kunci apartemen yang jatuh di lantai. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang meringis kesakitan akibat terkena hantaman Sasuke yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Sasuke segera melangkah keluar setelah membuka pintu, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Sesampainya di kamar tidurnya, Sasuke jatuh terduduk di lantai dan memegangi dadanya tepat ditempat jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Sasuke tak bisa menghilangkan wajah Naruto dari benaknya. Hanya satu ciuman saja bisa membuat Perasaan Sasuke tak karuan seperti ini.

Ciuman itu sama sekali tidak menjijikan bagi Sasuke, malah sebaliknya membuatnya mabuk.

"_Shit! Apa yang dilakukan si Dobe itu kepadaku!" _

-End-

Hohoho lagi-lagi ending yang gaje

Mohon maap apabila banyak typo

Ada yang ingin dituliskan mengenai fanfic saya satu ini? Ketidakpuasan? Kritikan yang membangun? Atau pujian? *Cengengesan

Yuk Silahkan di ripiuh ^_^

Tidak ada kata terlambat untuk meripiuh loh


End file.
